koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Lissa/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Lissa. Fire Emblem Warriors *"I'll take care of this." *"That's one way to do it!" *"I'm prepared for anything!" *"Snuck up on you, didn't I?" *"Ahaha! We won! I won!" *"I'll show YOU tiny and delicate!" *"Phew! Thanks for the workout!" *"What did you think? Pretty great, huh? When I do something, I go all out!" *"This is the length a pretty lady on the battlefield has to go to prove herself." *"Hands off my friends! Or THIS is what you'll get! You hear me?!" *"How did this happen?! You're not supposed to lose!" *"Owain... I couldn't protect you. Some mother I am..." *"I wish I was that strong!" *"No one is as cool as my brother!" *"Ooh, Frederick! Twas nothing for a noble knight of Ylisse, right?" *"Not too shabby, Owain! Wait... You aren't cheating, are you?" *"Very nice, Robin! But isn't it cheating to put your own strategy into action?!" *"You're a top-notch swordsman! So who's better, you or my brother?" *"Wow, you're something else! I wouldn't want to go up against you!" *"No wonder you're winning--this is too easy for you!" *"Heehee, I do OK for myself." *"Pretty soon, you won't be calling me delicate anymore!" *"Frederick, are you crying?! Sheesh, way to spoil the moment..." *"Uh, what? What's so scary about li'l old me?" *"Haha! I've got hidden debts! Or wait, is it depths?" *"Was that a compliment? From Navarre?! Hey, everyone, guess what!" *"I was in such a good mood that I wanted to show off a little!" *"I put in all that work so I could live up to your standard!" *"I won't let them keep hassling you!" *"I'm here to help you win!" *"I feel a lot better with you around!" *"Sorry I'm late. But hey, I'm here now!" *"I'm so glad you came! You're a lifesaver!" *"Oh no! Hang tough till I get there!" *"Sorry, Chrom. I appreciate it, though!" *"Thanks, Frederick! I knew you'd show up!" *"Owain?! Ahahah... Every mother should have a child as sweet as you!" *"Oh! Did you come just to help me?" *"Phew, that was a close one! I can't thank you enough!" *"Thanks, Marth! Though I always feel guilty when you come to help..." *"Wow, are you a sight for sore eyes!" *"Don't worry about it. Consider it payback for you always helping me!" *"Hahaha, you really think so? You're way too sweet for the battlefield!" *"The heck you can, young man! Once we finish up here, you're in time-out!" *"Well, hey, what would we do without you?" *"Yep! Just think of me as a second sister!" *"Of course the Hero-King is nice. Is there anything about you that's not amazing?!" *"If you're ever in a jam, I'll come running!" *"If we work together, we can make this happen!" *"I did it! I got stronger!" *"I can do anything I put my mind to! Anything!" *"Hah! Good luck getting past me!" *"No need for that! After all, I'm stronger than I used to be!" *"Uh-oh. I'm gonna come out of this with some bruises, aren't I?" *"Make your mama proud, Owain! Just kidding. Are you ready to fight?" *"I don't really want to fight you, Robin..." *"I have to fight you? This isn't gonna go well for me..." *"This is it, Lyn! Whoever wins, no hard feelings!" *"If this hurts, don't come crying to me!" *"Sure thing, but you might be surprised!" *"Yeah, right! I probably won't even notice when I trample over you!" *"Those puppy-dog eyes won't work on me! I'll only go a LITTLE easy on you!" *"You'll need a better strategy than that to beat me, Robin!" *"I hope so! I don't wanna ever have to fight you again!" *"All out?! That's not what I wanted to hear from you of all people!" *"You sure let yourself go. Haven't punched any training dummies lately, I guess." *"Frederick, what happened? Did you trip on a pebble or something?" *"I can't let my own son beat me! Especially when he hasn't been born yet!" *"Wow, I got one over on Robin! And I didn't even have to cheat!" *"Score one for me! You got sloppy, Corrin!" *"I won, I guess? You put up a pretty good fight, Celica." *"So, what next?" Category:Quotes